Aishiteru Act II
by Forsaken Lover
Summary: After two years, Usagi and Rei have finally decided to adopt a baby. After the adoption, Mamoru is furious. What will he do? Caution: Rape, violence, kidnapping and fowl language.


Author's ramblings: I don't know many people who read 'Ai shiteru' but this is a sequel to it. For those of you who didn't read it, at the end Usagi asked Rei if they could adopt a child later on in life. And so goes the story, Act II of 'Ai Shiteru'. Ai Shiteru, Act II "Rei, are you sure about all of this? I mean, what if they wont let us take the baby because we're female lovers?" The blond girl clung to the black haired goddess as if she'd disappear if she left go. "Usagi, everything will be fine. Trust me. If they don't let us have the child because we're both female. Then. Maybe Andrew will sign the papers for us. Maybe even your brother." The one known as 'Rei' replied. Usagi's blue eyes glanced up at her, trying to stay as calm as she could, as not to upset Rei with a klutz attack. The two continued down the road, getting only a few looks from other people, mostly older. Rei was 5'7 with black hair that hung to her thighs. Her violet eyes always stayed on her Tenshi, wherever the Tenshi went, Rei was sure to follow. She attended a college in Tokyo and shared a dorm with her blond haired goddess. Usagi was almost the exact opposite of Rei. She was short, only 5'1. Instead of Black hair, she had beautiful gold that hung to her ankles in knots, streamers of blond hair rippling from them in the odd look. Her dark blue eyes shinned with love and comfort, and a friendship to anyone that wanted one and might need a friend; Rei had been one of them. Sure she had been klutzy, and Rei HAD made fun of her and called her 'Odango Atama', but they had stayed friends. Like Rei, she attended a college in Tokyo with her friends. "Rei?" "Hmm?" "Do you remember the picture of the baby?" "Mhmm." "What did you say you wanted to name her?" "Megumi." Rei smiled down at Usagi, who smiled back and gently pecked her lips. "It's a wonderful name Rei." Usagi sighed and Rei glanced at her as they stood there, looking at the building in front of them. "What's wrong?" "I'm afraid of going in there. As much as I want the baby, I keep thinking about what all could go wrong. Like. What if we can't have her? Or I can't take good enough of a mother to her? What if she's taken from us by Child Services? I'm scared to death that I'll do something wrong and I'll be stripped away from having any child." "Usagi. Shh. Think of all the good things. We can walk into that office and in the next five minutes, have our new baby and be a family. You'll be her mommy, and I'll be her momma bear. We already talked this through, Usa-chan. Remember?" Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then reopened them. "All right. We can do this. Come on." She took Rei's hand and walked into the adoption agency. She marched up to the front counter (which Rei could only smile at, seeing as how cute Odango-chan was being at the moment), and looked at the woman sitting there, putting files into the computer. When the woman looked at them, she smiled. "Can I help you two ladies?" "We have an appointment under Hino with Ms. Tsukjiano at ten A.M. Would you let her know we're here? Or anything?" "Dear, don't be so worried. This must be your first time. Come, come. Follow me, dears!" The secretary walked quickly down the hall and up the small amount of stairs (Usagi counted 9) and knocked on a door titled 'Asuka Tsukjiano.' Usagi twisted her hands until Rei grabbed them, gently kissing them with affection and in a soothing way. "Come in." The secretary opened the door and showed them in, smiling and closing the door afterwards. The chair turned and there sat a woman in her mid thirties with green eyes and blond hair. She smiled at them. "So, you ladies want a child. Lesbian lovers? We get many cases like this. I believe we sent you a picture of what you requested of a child?" Usagi nodded. "May I see it?" Digging in her purse, Usagi drug out the picture of the wonderful little girl. She handed it over to Ms. Tsukjiano and watched as she examined the picture. After a minute or so, she handed the picture back and smiled. "She is a beautiful baby. You're sure you want her?" "We are. We want the baby more than anything." Rei spoke up. "Come with me, please." She stood, walking to the door and opening it and heading down then hall until they came to another door that read 'Nursery' and a white board with shifts of people to watch the babies. She opened the door where about thirty babies lie asleep, Asuka making her way through them easily. Rei and Usagi looked at every baby as they passed until the woman stopped, Usagi almost running into her. "Well, here she is." Asuka whispered. Usagi and Rei looked at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Pretty little thing, isn't she? "Rei. Look at her. She's so beautiful." Usagi covered her mouth as tears began to gather in her eyes. She stared at the small child with blond tendrils and her usual blue eyes closed. "I want her Rei. She's wonderful." "I know, Usagi. A Tenshi." She looked at Asuka and nodded. Asuka smiled. "Come back tomorrow so we can discuss everything. Take her home and play with her. Good day." She nodded and left the nursery, Usagi and Rei following with the baby. They left the agency and began do the sidewalk. "What should we name her?" "Didn't we discuss this, Odango? Megumi." "But what about Tenshi? It suits her so well." "We'll decide when we get home, all right?" Rei put her arm around Usagi and pulled her close as they walked down the sidewalk with their new baby. ***A few hours later*** Usagi sat on the couch, feeding Megumi, their new baby. Rei watching from the carpet next to the fireplace in their duplex. "She's so beautiful." Usagi cut the silence in the room. "Very. She looks like you. And she likes you, Usagi. She keeps starring. I think she knows you're her mommy now, don't you?" "Mhmm." Usagi nodded her head, watching the beautiful baby drift into a slumber. 


End file.
